The Unlikely Dauntless Series: I: The Unlikely Dauntless Couple
by Futureheiress
Summary: Tris is tired of how Four's been treating her. She's tired to leave but never officially did. She seeks Eric's help, and finds an unlikely friend, and lover in him. She finally escapes Fours abuse, but what happens next? What challenges will Eric and Tris face? ABUSIVE FOUR- In More ways than 1. ERIS! PART OF A SERIES NOW!
1. Beginning

First shot at an EricXTris fanfic.

We'll def see a softer side of Eric, and a slightly/Suggestive abusive Four

This chap mentions Abuse and Rape! Proceed with caution!

* * *

Tris's Prov:

I was knocking on Eric's leadership room's door. "Come in." He said, as I opened the door. I had been a leader for a little over a week, now and had become very close with Eric. He wasn't as hateful and evil as he was during initiation.

"Tris. Whats wrong? Where did that bruise come from?" He asked, Getting up and coming over to me. "Do I even have to say his name?" I asked, as he touched my cheek. He knew things were... well rocky with me and my boyfriend Four, and knew he sometimes smacked me. "What happened?" He asked, looking at the bruise, and inspecting it.

"He accused me of working to much, and not spending enough time with him. Um Hello?! I leave early almost everyday on command, and he has the nerve to say that to me. When I pointed it out to me he got angry and told me to shut up and then he smacked me, hard enough to make me pass out... which is why I'm just getting here... He was gone when I came too so I came right here. I can't go back there Eric... I Can't... I don't feel safe there..." I confessed.

"You're never going back there. I promise. You're gonna stay in my apartment." Eric promised before continuing "I'm gonna go talk, to him and get you're stuff." I said "Are you sure? I mean... If he knows I told... No I'll go... Just... um... Stay close, just in case you have to break up a fight..." Eric smiled a bit and said "whatever you need." We headed to Fours apartment, I told him to stay where he could hear us, but out of sight. We agreed that the word I'd use if needed would be Peaches. I walked in, and was packing my bag. Four came over, "Where do you think your going?!" He yelled. I knew Eric was listening.

"I'm leaving! You never appreciate anything I do! You've turned into your father, and I won't have you being an ass to me any longer." I said, picking up my now full bag. "You're not going anywhere." He said as he raised his hand balling it into a fist. I tried to yell out peaches, but as I did Four's fist connected to my body and knocked me unconscious.

* * *

Eric's prov:

Four wasn't gonna get away with this, I heard a forceful punch, I waited a brief second hoping to hear Tris's beautiful voice yell peaches, But it didn't come. I darted in but Four was already raping her, probably just finishing. I flung at him, pulling him off her. "WHAT THE HELL COULTER?!" He yelled. I stood between him and Tris, He said "You're fucking her behind my back!?" I said "NO! I'm protecting her from the monster you've become!" I quickly got some clothes on her, before picking her up, and placing her bag on my back. "You're gonna stay away from her, until I say otherwise. You can only talk to her, if I am present."

I took her to the nurses, who got her back immediately. "What happened?" She asked me. "She was beaten by her ex boyfriend, I don't know for how long, I only just discovered a few weeks ago... She went to break it off with him, I was in ear shot. I heard a forceful blow... I waited to see if she'd call out peaches, that was our safe word. One she'd use if she needed back up. She was passed out when I got in, and her ex was raping her... He had just finished by the time I showed up. I Pulled him off her..." I was breathing hard, almost going into a panic attack.

"Eric. Calm down." Marlene said, She chose the nursing area after initiation. "We're gonna run some tests... and since she was raped, we need to give her a rape test... and if you're worried about her getting pregnant, we can give her some meds to help prevent it... but they're not guaranteed..." I looked to her. "I can't make the decision about the pregnancy medicine the one to prevent it... That has to be her choice... But Do the rest. Please.."

I stayed beside her for the whole day. "Eric... Peaches..." I heard her mumble. "Ssh. Tris, no need for back up. Open you're eyes and look to me. I'll explain." I whispered, caressing her cheek. She woke immediately. "What happened? Where am I?" She asked, her eyes locking on mine.

"You're at the nurses... I heard Four Punch you... I waited... to hear if you would call peaches... I... You were passed out by the time I got in there... and Four... raped you... He... He finished, inside you, it was more than you could hold, so it leaked out when I forced him off you... I got you dressed and brought you here... Maybe close to three hours ago now... Look, Tris... I know, You're vulnerable and probably not wanting to be in a relationship right now, But we've been friends for a while... and I need you to know, I love you. I swear on my life that asshole isn't coming near you ever again. Not without me near. I'm gonna be here, forever, no matter what happens. I swear if you give me a chance, I'll prove to you how much I love you and want to protect you from everything."

I saw Tris's eyes fill with tears, although I wasn't sure which they were. "Eric... I love you too. More than anything." I kissed her head, and said "Rest now. You need you're sleep. I'll be here when you wake." I whispered, to her moving carefully so I was on the bed beside her. She immediately cuddled up into me. "I wanna see where we go... You're the only guy I want. You're the only one I feel safe with." She mumbled, falling asleep upon my chest, allowing me to hold her.


	2. The depth of the abuse

First shot at an EricXTris fanfic.

We'll def see a softer side of Eric, and a slightly/Suggestive abusive Four

* * *

Eric's Prov

We were in our apartment now, after 3 days of Tris receiving some iv fluids, which were stopped yesterday, and she started eating solids. Fours abuse went further than I thought. She had been close to starving, which resulted in a few more days. I had eased her on to the couch, before sitting beside her.

She smiled a bit to me. "What If I get pregnant with that asshole's child?" She asked. "He's not gonna be the father to that baby, even if he's the biological dad. I'm gonna raise it with you, if you get pregnant." She had refused the medicines to prevent it, said that it was wrong to her, even if the baby was conceived out of hate, it seemed wrong that it wouldn't get to see how wonderful the world could be. I couldn't help but smile a bit when she said that.

"You'd raise Four's baby with me?" She asked. I nodded and said "Yes. We can even let people believe it's my baby. I don't really care what the faction thinks." She smiled wider and said "Four'll know..." I shook my head. "No he won't. I made reports to Max on your behalf. Four's not aloud to see you unless I'm at your side, and if he touches you, either to hurt you or rape you, he'll be killed immediately, either by you or me."

"why would you tell Max that?" She asked, almost happily. "Because I love you, and you were screaming and clinging to me, and I knew Four did that to you. I know, I can't forgive myself for letting it go on for so long." I responded immediately. She said "I love you too, Eric. Thank you, for telling Max... I don't think I could've... And Don't blame yourself. I'm here."

"How many times did you try to escape?" I asked. "Including the successful one? 40. He always found me... and forced me back to him, promising it'd be different. He lied." I frowned, and said "Well I should've done something sooner." She smiled a bit and said "Stop blaming yourself. I'm alive and healthy because you were there."

I smiled and said "Okay. I'll stop blaming myself." She smiled at that before climbing into my lap. "Thank you, for everything Eric." "Anytime. Now, I think a bath and getting some nice clean clothes on will help. I'll wash all yours, they smell like that asshole... Which now that I think about it is why you could've been having nightmares." She said "probably." She went to the bathroom, and got in the tub. I gathered the clothes and put them in the washer, as a leader you had a full equipped house, in your apartment. Mine had like 8 rooms, not including mine and Tris's.

I didn't turn on the washer yet as it would mess up Tris's shower. I placed a pair of my pajamas on the counter, and went to start some dinner. I heard pounding on the door, so I went to get it. "Four." I said, trying to keep my cool. "Where is my girlfriend?! I know she's here."

I scoffed, and said "If you mean Your EX, and my Current Girlfriend, You don't need to know. You need to leave." I heard the bathroom door open. Four pushed his way in, but I knocked him out. Tris came over to me, but froze when she saw Four. "Go to the kitchen babe. Call Max. He's 1 on the phone." She nodded.

* * *

Tris's Prov

I didn't need to be told twice, I ran to the kitchen, finding the phone pushing one. "Max... It's Tris... I'm at Eric's... I'm like freaking out... Four's here... I don't know... I was in the shower... thanks Max..." I hung up and said "Max's on his way..." I checked dinner and started the was before going over to Eric. "Thanks for the clothes. They're so comfy." I said happily. He pulled me to his lap, and said "I'm glad."

Max came in, and said "What's happened?" Eric said "He was going for Tris, I stopped him. Yes I knocked him out, but in an effort to protect Tris..." I was cuddling closer to Eric, Max said "Well, good job. As head leader, I'd say you're on thin ice, but as the man whose taken you under his wing, I say right on. No punishment against you will be inflicted." I sighed with relief, as Max took Four out of the apartment.

"You Okay?" Eric asked locking the door. I nodded and said "Surprisingly, Yes."


	3. Pregnant, Truths, and Problems

First shot at an EricXTris fanfic.

We'll def see a softer side of Eric, and a slightly/Suggestive abusive Four

* * *

Tris's Prov

It had been one month since the falling out with Four. He cornered me every chance he got, but Eric was always in eye shot. This had been my first day back. I had been working in my office, when I heard a knock. "I'm busy!" I said, not knowing who was on the opposite side. I picked up the phone seeing Eric was calling. "Eric. What's up? Yeah he's knocking... He won't stop... Okay... Okay... Thanks."

It seemed like nothing Eric or I did deterred Four from whatever creepy obsession he had with me, and it was creepy. I tried to focus on my work load, but I couldn't. I needed Eric, Somehow Eric would make everything less crazy, as he always had that effect on me. Just then I heard a punch and a body thud against the wall. "That was a warning. Don't try to go near her, or I won't give you another chance." Eric's voice said before he came in.

"I swear, I'd rather he be factionless, then him being here..." Eric said coming over to me. "Honestly so would I." I confessed. Eric wrapped his arms around me, placing a gentle kiss on my head.

The door burst open and Four appeared in the room. "Who invited you in?!" I yelled. "You're still my girlfriend! We're Meant to be!" He yelled. He said this so many times that I lost count. "No we're not! You freaking beat me! and knocked me out! AND RAPED ME! If you ever come near me or Eric again, I will kill you, Or Eric will. You've made this last month Hell! You're so lucky you're still at Dauntless!" I said angrily.

Eric's hands were on my shoulders, rubbing them. "Tris. You can't believe his lies." I pushed Eric's hands off my shoulders as I slammed Four into the wall. "You are your father, and I hate you!" I felt him lean into forcefully kiss me. I slammed my fist into his face. "TRIS! BABY!" He cried. I had no sympathy.

Eric called my name before tossing me a gun which I caught. But Four knocked it out of my hand. Eric frowned. He immediately pulled me back and grabbed the gun holding it right to Four's head. "He won't shoot me." Four scoffed, as I appeared beside Eric, holding my own gun pointing it right to his chest. "You're underestimating us Four! LAST CHANCE! Leave me alone, and give up this creepy obsession with me or DIE or be Factionless." I said.

"Chris is better in bed then you!" Four yelled. Eric looked to me, as I pressed the gun to his chest. "How long were you doing her?!" "4 months. She's ten times better." That hit me sending me into blind furry, I got ready to shoot but he shoved me off knocking me to the ground as Max came in smacking the door against my head. Eric said "MAX! Careful!" I managed to move away, from the action.

* * *

Eric's Prov

I shot Four in the shoulder. "Thats a warning shot! Try it again and you'll be dead." I warned. Max put a hand on my shoulder, as I turned my attention to Tris. "I'm sorry, baby. are you Okay?" I asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to me, and said "I'm... I'm okay... Just dizzy..."

Max came over and said "Take her to the infirmary, and I'll stop by later and check in" I nodded and picked up Tris, and carried Tris to the infirmary. I laid her on the table. "Eric. Tris." Marlene said.

"She was just assaulted by Four again... She might be pregnant... She was complaining of feeling dizzy..." I responded almost immediately. "If she is keep the fact Four's the father as classified... I'm gonna tell everyone it's my baby. No one needs to know different." Marlene nodded and drew the blood for the blood test. Tris looked away and to me. "Sshh It's alright. I'm right here." I soothed, I knew she had a thing for needles, and that for some reason they made her nervous. "Eric..." She mumbled, as she buried her face in my chest.

"I'm right here, and I'm not going anywhere. I'm here." I said moving so I was sitting beside her, holding her close. She cuddled into me, while Marlene, was checking for an update on the blood work. Tris said "How are you feeling?" I shrugged and said "I'm worried about you..."

She smiled a bit and said "I'm okay... Just tired." "Then Sleep. I'll be here when you wake up." She snuggled even closer falling asleep.

Marlene came over and said "awe she's asleep. Her results came back. Her blood sugar is a little low, and her blood pregnancy results, are back too." I said "What are the results?"

"She'll respond better hearing it from you. So the results are positive, for pregnancy." Marlene said. I said "Thanks Marlene, for everything. I'll make sure she eats more, When Can I take her home?"

"As soon as she wakes and eats something." Marlene said, as I nodded. I was still trying to process everything.

"Eric?" I heard Tris's voice. I looked to her, smiling. "How long have I been asleep?" I looked at the clock, and said "3 hours. Mar's been checking on us, and told me the results the blood tests."

"Well we talked about the possibility for a month..." She said, and I said "We have. and The results are in. You're blood sugars a little low, but you just need to eat a little more, and your definitely pregnant."

I watched her face, and she said "Well, we talked about the possibility... and I know, that we're gonna be okay." I smiled and said "Right. Now do you feel like you can eat something?"

"I think maybe couple crackers? I don't really feel well enough to eat something to big..." She said, soft. "I'll grab some, and we can get some soup for dinner, In the cafe."

"No. No Cafe. I don't want see either for or Chris." she said, as I picked up the crackers Marlene had sat on the table. "I know, But I don't have anything to make soup with at home." I kissed her head and She said "oh.. Okay... Just don't leave my side... I don't want to hear it from Four and Chris."

I said "Never, in a million years." She ate the crackers and Marlene discharged us. We went to the Cafe, my arm secured around her waist. We sat with the others. "TRIS! HOW COULD YOU!?" Chris's voice yelled at me.


	4. Confrontation, Meeting, and surprises P1

1: First shot at an EricXTris fanfic.

2: We'll def see a softer side of Eric, and a slightly/Suggestive abusive Four

3: I don't particularly like Four with Christina, but I thought I'd give it a shot.

4: kind of Disregarding the book in some aspects.

5: Tris and Caleb are twins, born 5 minutes apart.

6: Caleb is training to take over Abnegation- he never defected.

* * *

Tris's Prov

I said "Chris. I don't want anything to do with You. You betrayed my trust in you when you hooked up with Four! Well Enjoy him! Eric's so much better!" We hadn't done anything, but we were gonna tell everyone that Eric's the Father, so might as well admit we were sleeping together, even though we weren't.

"I doubt it!" Chris placed a hand on her obvious baby bump, I felt Eric's hands restrain my arms. "Tris. Don't let this get to you. Please. Think about our baby..." He whispered. "Chris, get the fuck away from me. And stay away." I yelled easing myself back into Eric's arms eating the soup. I finished eating before, Eric said "Ready to go home?"

I nodded and right stood. Chris, went to punch me in the shoulder but I blocked it and Eric said "Back off Chris!" I went to the apartment, and sat on the couch.

* * *

Eric's Prov:  
I was in the cafe, Staring Chris in the face, I was angry. Four came over, and said "What is going on here?!"

I looked to Four, before saying "This is for both of you. You two, better not upset Tris like you did today, ever again, and Chris, Just because you're pregnant, Doesn't mean I will not give you a piece of my mind. So here it is. You two are both Horrible. Cheating in a relationship, or friendship is not Okay. If you were so unhappy Four, You should've just left. And as for you, Chris, You betrayed your best friend, and are pregnant, with her ex's, baby which was conceived while they were together. You two ought to be ashamed of yourselves."

I turned and went to the apartment, to see my wife fast asleep on the couch. I picked her up and laid her in bed, tucking her in. I kissed her head, before getting into the shower.

"Eric?" I heard Tris's voice. "In the shower!" I called, as she came into the bathroom. "Are you OK?" I asked, from behind the curtain.

I could make out her still small frame, stripping out of her clothes, before she stepped in the shower behind me. "I'm okay." I felt her lips against my neck.

-an hour later.-

My usual 15 minute shower, turned into an hour, with my sweet girlfriend. We dressed in our pajamas. She yawned, and said "I feel more exhausted now." I chuckled and said "Go on to bed baby. I'm gonna lay beside you, in a moment." She laid down, as I went to get a couple things, from the kitchen, and sat them on our bedside table before laying beside her, slowly falling asleep.

I woke early and got some oatmeal making for Tris. Tris, came in and said "I'm not hungry..." I looked to her and said "You need to eat some. This is gonna help with the morning sickness. You promised to eat more.."

She sighed, and sat at the table while I sat a mug full of Hot Chocolate, one of her favorites, before serving up the oatmeal. I sat beside her with my mug of coffee, and my oatmeal. We ate quietly and I said "Up for a trip out of Dauntless?"

She looked at me, shocked. "I forgot to tell you, we have a meeting in Erudite." I responded, as she said "Wait... What?!" "Up for it?" She nodded excitedly, as we got dressed and ready to go. I packed up a few snacks, that should get us through the meeting.

"Eric! Tris! Finally. ready to go? That's an interesting jacket, Eric." Max commented. I smiled as I held Tris, before saying "Thanks! It has inner pockets, so I could hide some snacks for Tris." We got to Erudite, and went to the meeting.

* * *

Tris's Prov:

At lunch, I was really not feeling well but tried to eat, as much as I could. "So Tris, How are you and Four?" The last time I saw my family was 6 months ago, during my first leadership meeting, back when I was still kind of new. I shadowed for 5 months, before my month long training, so it would make sense that I hadn't told them anything else.

"He's no longer my concern." I said icily. "What happened?" Caleb asked, generally concerned. "What happened?! He turned into..." I sighed. "He turned into a monster, like someone sitting at this table, but I won't say whom... and he was cheating on me, and beating me." I pushed the tray towards Eric. "Tris, you need to eat a little more." He tried to reason.

"Then I'll be puking my guts out during the meeting." I whispered.

My mom said "Who did he turn into? Certainly not Marcus. He never beat anyone, Not his wife, nor his son." I scoffed and said "If that's the delusional world you want to live in, then fine." I slammed my fists on the table. "I saw him do it, In fours landscape, back before we were together. But believe whatever you damn want." I got up, and walked out. I felt a hand on my throat, pressing me to the wall.

I knew all too well who it was. Four did this to me before, but this time I'm in an awkward position, I couldn't get him off me, easily. I elbowed him hard, loosening his grip enough for me to spin around, but alas his grip got tight. 'Damn Marcus, is tougher than I thought.' I moved my hand and landed a hard punch to Marcus's throat, finally knocking him off me. I smirked, triumphantly, but he knocked my feet from under me.

I fell onto the ground, using my hands to break my fall. "Asshole!" I mumbled. He slammed his fist against my face, I felt the world go black.

* * *

Eric's prov:

I went after Tris, after a couple minutes, but my horror was immediate, as I saw her passed out with Marcus standing over her. I lunged at him knocking him down. I pinned him to the ground, and made sure he couldn't kick me off him. I was shaking, I punched him hard in the face, knocking him out successfully. "Eric!" I heard Tris rasp out.

I went to her side. "I'm here, I gotta take care of Marcus..." She opened her eyes, sitting up a little. "Okay..." She was shaking. "I promise, I'll be right back." I went and dragged Marcus to a vacant hall, and Shot him. I found a blue uniform which was torn and I left some pieces surrounding him.

"I'll take the fall. How's Tris?" I heard an Erudite ask. "She's freaking out, a bit... I gotta get back to her... Why would you take the fall for me?"

"Because, I saw him beat her... And I know, it'd kill you if you lost her..." I looked closer to the women. "Mom." I said, with no emotion in my voice. "I love you son. GO get back to her... Don't blame me for your father's neglect." I turned mutter a thanks before going back to Tris. "How you feeling Champ?" She groaned.

"My head hurts... and my wrists..." She said, as I helped her up. "I'm sorry... I should've gotten here sooner. Here." I handed her some medicine Marlene gave me prior to our leaving, in case. "They're safe for you." I promised, she took them with the water bottle I handed her, and a granola bar. "Thanks Eric, But how did you get these?"

"Marlene gave them to me before we left." I responded, casually. She leaned into me, as we returned to the meeting hall. "Now Dauntless, do you have anything to propose?"

* * *

Tris's Prov:

Max and Eric looked to me. "I want to get the faction before blood annuled! It's unfair to have a 16 year _**(Eric is one year older then Tris.)**_ to not have any contact with their families, after that point if the defect. Let me ask you, John King **(Candor)** , Joanna **(Amity)** and Carla **(Erudite, Jeannine was killed prior to the story beginning by Four)** , Do you have kids? or do you plan on having kids? How would you feel, if they defected, Knowing you'd never be able to speak to them again, unless they joined leadership?" I asked. There were some mumbles, between the groups. "I agree with Tris Prior, 100%!" My Father said, speaking up. I smiled, I knew they'd agree.

Joanna said "I agree with Abnegation, and Dauntless. It's CRUEL to have a 16, who chooses to defect to give up all communication, with their parents." I smiled wider.

Jack said "We do have some questions. How do we know, these people who defect won't try to bring down the other factions?" "Just because there's communication between families, doesn't mean anything other then children being able to talk with the family they love for comfort, Support, reassurance that they are doing okay. I can't count how many times, during my initiation, that I heard other transfers crying..."

"Maybe we should strip the choice part. The choosers of the choosing ceremony must choose the faction of their test." Carla suggested. "And what if one of them is Divergent?"

"Those aren't real." Jack said. "I am one. Erudite, Abnegation and Dauntless." I said, boldly. Eric said "As am I. Erudite, Dauntless and Candor." That shocked me, but Jack and Carla were whispering, before Jack said "Candor's in."

"Erudite?" I asked. This was the moment. "Erudite is in favor." Carla finally said. "I'll make the official announcement after the meeting."

I sighed with relief, We did it.

-after the meeting.-

I was waiting for Eric, by Max. "Beatrice." I heard my family coming over, and I hugged them tight. "We're so proud of you, and we're sorry we didn't believe you about Marcus..." I smiled and said "Thanks for siding with me. Now I do have some more news..."

"What is it?" Caleb asked. "I'm Pregnant..." I said, soft. "Whose the father? This Eric guy or Four?" I contemplated for a moment. "It's Eric's, as far as everyone else is concerned." I said, firmly.

My dad spoke now. "So it's biologically Fours?" I cringed at the name, as Eric came over. "He raped her, so yes, but he doesn't know about it, and when he finds out, he'll assume its mine. We've been together since she left, and everyone's already assuming we're sleeping together."

I smiled gratefully to Eric, letting my parents process the information. "Eric, Tris, we need to get back." I heard Max say. "One moment." I handed my family a card. "This number, is Eric's office number with my extension, and Our apartment. Call us." I said, before we left. "You're office is in mine now. We divided it, for us." I smiled as Max spoke. I felt safer, now.

The ride back to Dauntless was a quite one. We finally arrived, and our entire faction was cheering. We finally got up to our offices, but Eric covered my eyes as we neared the door. "Eric! I can't see!" I whined a bit, He opened the door with one hand, before leading me in, and finally removing his one hand.

I opened my eyes, and blinked for a brief moment.


	5. Confrontation, Meeting, and surprises P2

1: First shot at an EricXTris fanfic.

2: We'll def see a softer side of Eric, and a slightly/Suggestive abusive Four

3: I don't particularly like Four with Christina, but I thought I'd give it a shot.

4: kind of Disregarding the book in some aspects.

5: Tris and Caleb are twins, born 5 minutes apart.

6: Caleb is training to take over Abnegation- he never defected.

* * *

Tris's Prov

I gasped, as I saw how awesome the office looked. His side was on the left, it was clear it was his side, as it said 'Eric Coulter' in big wooden letters, painted a red color. On the right was my side, indicated by my name in wooden letters, painted Red as well. "Wait. Eric, why does my side say Tris Coulter? We aren't married yet..." I asked turning to see my boyfriend, on one knee.

"Tris, I love you more than anything, I know we've only been dating a month exactly, but I know now more than I ever did, that I love you, and I wanna be with you and only you for the rest of my life. I know that you're scared, every time someone mentions you know who, and when he's near, I can see it in your eyes, and the way you react, But I won't let him near you ever again. I'm asking you, to be my queen and my world. My lover, and my wife. Will you do me the honor of marrying me?" He said, with every bit of emotion, he could muster. I felt tears in my eyes, tears of joy.

"Yes! YES! YES! God Eric! Yes!" He slid the ring on before kissing me, deep. "I love you." I whispered, as we broke apart. "Wanna do it now in Max's office?" He knew I was planning on asking you." I smiled wider. "Then we can go get tattooed wedding bands!" He said "After checking with Marlene." I smiled, and nodded. We walked out, and he turned so I could see the door.

There was a Name plaque on the door, saying 'Mr and Mrs Coulter.' I smiled wider. "I love that. It's perfect." I gushed, as Eric kissed my lips. "My name suites you." I Smiled again, as we continued to walk. We knocked on the door and Max opened it.

We went in and Max married us. We then went and got the baby checked out, as well as check with Marlene about getting the tattoo of wedding bands, she said that her parents got tattooed wedding bands while her mom was pregnant and she was fine. But did warn us for infection, which could occur during the first 48 hours, and instructed us to watch out for cramping, and vomiting blood, and bleeding, any size to report to the infirmary. We nodded, before heading to the tattoo parlor.

"Are you sure you wanna do this Tris?" Eric asked, and I nodded. "absolutely." We sat in the chairs, while the tattoo artists, showed us some bands. We picked 1 simple wedding band in gold, and I picked one more with a diamond-like look. Eric said I could, as he didn't have a ring when he proposed.

I held his hand in my right, while she did both of mine. I closed my eyes, and focused on my husband, my Eric. "almost done dear. Just gotta add the color." The artist said, as she started with the color. "Here. Sip." He said helping me sip a little water. "thanks."

The artist smiled at us, as she finished. "All done dear. Now Eric's turn." I got up slowly. I remember Marlene telling me it's possible to pass out, so to get up slowly. "Eric, wait. Got a granola bar?" I asked while he got settled in the other chair. I was facing him. "Yeah, I think." He patted his pockets. "Sorry... Guess not."

Uriah came in and said "Need some help Tris?" Eric said "Can you get her a granola bar from the snack machine?" He nodded, after helping me to the chair beside Eric. "I'll be back in a minute." Uriah promised, while I laid my head on Eric's shoulder. I was on his right side. Uriah came back, and handed me the bar. "Thanks Bro." Eric said. "anytime." Uriah said, sitting in the chair beside me.

Eric's tattoo was quicker, and was finished within 20 minutes. "Those look great!" Uriah said, admiring the tattoos. "Thanks, Did Max tell you?" Uriah said "Tell me what?" I said "meet us in our apartment in an hour..." Eric said "And bring a medium size Dauntless Cake or you won't be able to come in!"

I laughed, as Eric and I headed to our place. "I can't believe you went through with it! I thought you would chicken out." He said, as he opened the door. "Your WIFE is no quitter." I said with a smirk.

I sat on the couch, and he said "I love the design, of both rings." I smiled "Thanks Eric." He kissed my head and said "Anytime beautiful." I blushed and said "Thanks honey."

He started massaging my shoulders. "Damn, You seem so tense here baby." I heard him say. "Well in my defense, Dealing with Four, as well as Chris and his asshole and her crazy nature, and the stress from the meeting, and Marcus trying to kill me, sure does stress someone out." I teased.

He chuckled, and kept massaging my shoulders. "Well no worries about Marcus, cause he's dead, and Don't worry, about the meetings cause our next meeting is in a month, and it's gonna be here in Dauntless, and well as for Four and Chris, I'm gonna take care of you."

Eric and I smiled, as there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it babe." Eric said as he went to the door and let Uriah in


	6. Telling Uriah, who is an Unlikely Ally

1: First shot at an EricXTris fanfic.

2: We'll def see a softer side of Eric, and a slightly/Suggestive abusive Four

3: I don't particularly like Four with Christina, but I thought I'd give it a shot.

4: kind of Disregarding the book in some aspects.

5: Tris and Caleb are twins, born 5 minutes apart.

6: Caleb is training to take over Abnegation- he never defected.

7: Four will be killed somewhere in this story, But I'm not sure when, or how.

8: Chris will be staying, I have a plan for her.

* * *

Tris's Prov

Uriah Hugged us both and sat with us. "Here's some Dauntless Cake." "A whole cake?" I heard Eric say. "Yup! They were giving them away, for a decent price."

I smiled, and said "Well, ummm we gotta tell you something, but it stays here, for a while." Uriah looked to us expectantly, Eric came over with plates and forks, and a cake cutter. He cut the cake and severed it up. "So we're pregnant... and we just got married." I heard Eric say, and I said "Can you keep it a secret, Please?"

Eric handed me a plate and a fork, and I took a bite. "Hmmmm This is so good." I said, as Eric chuckled. "Well, I'll have to remember to keep a stock of this."

Uriah said "Wait, back up... You two are pregnant and Married?" I smiled and said "Absolutely!" Uriah said "I thought you were with Four?" I said "Well he cheated on me and beat me, so many times..." Uriah said "Wow, Looks like I have to teach him a lesson. I'm really happy for you both. Tris, You better take care of him, or you'll never hear the end of it." I laughed.

Eric said "I appreciate it, I do, but, I know what would help, Staying near Tris and I, especially Tris. He hasn't left her alone since she broke up with him."

Uriah said "No problem." We ate half the cake before Eric put it in the fridge and Uriah left. "Well Mrs. Coulter, What do you wanna do?" Eric said, re entering. "Hmmm. Guess." Next thing I knew our clothes were flying on our way to the bedroom.

* * *

-In the morning still Tris's prov:-

"Morning Tris. Breakfast is almost ready." Eric said as I pattered into the kitchen. "Good morning, My Husband." I said coming up behind him and wrapping my arms around his waist. "Hmmm, Are you OKay?" I heard his voice ask, as I laid my head on the back of his chest. "Nothing... I just a bad headache." "Well We have the next few days off, so why don't we just take it easy?"

"Well We do need to get some more clothes..." I said, smirking. "We'll go to the pit and shop a little bit today. Anything else?" I shrugged, and said "Umm, Make Four and Chris Factionless?" I laughed a bit, and said "Give Uriah a chance. He's silly I'll admit, but he's good at kicking Ass." This time she laughed.

We ate breakfast, and went to the pit. "Eric! Tris! How are you two?" We heard a male's voice, causing her to tense up and turn slowly. "Uriah! Don't scare me like that." He said "Sorry baby sis." She cringed. "I'm not your baby sis. We're technically the same age." He couldn't help but laugh. We got a bunch of clothes pilling them on Uriah's arm, till we were ready to check out. Tris excused herself to go to the bathroom, and since we hadn't seen Four yet, I let her go without Uriah. Little did I know I had just made the biggest mistake of my life.


	7. Unlikely Allies, Zeke and Uriah

1: First shot at an EricXTris fanfic.

2: We'll def see a softer side of Eric, and a slightly/Suggestive abusive Four

3: I don't particularly like Four with Christina, but I thought I'd give it a shot.

4: kind of Disregarding the book in some aspects.

5: Tris and Caleb are twins, born 5 minutes apart.

6: Caleb is training to take over Abnegation- he never defected.

7: Chris will be staying, I have a plan for her.

8: OCC Characters I own:

8A: Baby Coulter.

* * *

Tris's Prov

I was just walking out of the bathroom, when Four cornered me. "Four. Let me go. Eric's gonna come looking for me." I hissed through my teeth.

"Never." He growled in my ear. "Tris?!" I heard Marlene say as she came over. "Get Eric, or Uriah. NOW!" She didn't move, but Zeke was nearby and went to get Eric or Uriah. "Four. Release her. Please." I heard Marlene begged. I could barely breathe right. Four was cutting off all oxygen.

I felt his grip fall almost immediately and I heard his body land against the wall, allowing me to drop to my knees. I took a few minutes to focus my eyes, and saw Eric fighting Four. I looked to my side to see Uriah, Zeke, and Marlene. "Are you alright?" Uriah asked. I shook my head. "I need Eric." I barely whispered. "Marlene, do you think Four could've damaged her vocal cords?" Zeke asked.

"I mean it is possible." Marlene said slowly, as Uriah pulled me to him, trying to soothe my now hysterical form. 2 gunshots rang through the hallway. Zeke went over to where Eric and Four were to see Four's, now dead body.

* * *

Eric's Prov:

"How Tris?" I said to Zeze. "She's a mess... She's crying, and her voice is like barely audible." Zeke responded, as I went over to her. "Tris, baby." I whispered, causing her to look to me. I knelt beside her and pulled her into my chest, looking to Uriah. "I should've sent you with her... This is all my fault..." I mumbled holding he close, and protectively.

"No it's not. It's Fours. I agree, I should've been with her." Uriah said. Uriah and Zeke were like my brothers, I trusted them with my life, and Tris's. I felt Tris cling to me. I slowly rocked her. "Want some help getting her home?"

Marlene said "I'll come by later to check on her." I looked to Uriah, and Zeke, who had returned to our side. "Thanks, all of you. I'd really like your help guys." Zeke and Uriah helped me get Tris to our apartment, and into our room.

"Tris, Do you want some Hot Chocolate?" I offered, to which she nodded. I kissed her on the head, before going to make it.

"Hey man, are you OKay?" I heard Zeke ask. "Honestly? or a lie?" I asked, looking to him as I put the tea kettle on the stove.

"Honestly, You look like shit, no offence." Zeke said, causing me to say "Well honestly I feel like all this is happening because of me..." Zeke said "No It's not Eric, Trust me. Tris would tell you the same thing. Please, stop blaming yourself. This is all because of Four. HE beat her, HE raped her, and HE almost killed her multiple times! You got justice for her!"

I said "It doesn't matter... I mean..." "She'd be dead if you didn't help her escape." Zeke responded. "But..." "No! No Buts. " Zeke said as there was a knock.

"Uriah, can you get that?" I called, as I poured the hot water in the mug. "Hey Zeke?" I said, adding Tris's favorite creamer into the hot chocolate _**(It's actually really Good! I do it all the time!)**_ He smiled and said "Yeah man?" I looked up to him and said "Thanks, for you know, being here for me today." He gave me a quick hug and said "Of course, bro."

I went to give Tris her hot Chocolate, before going to see who was here. "Max." I said. "I heard you killed Four?" Max questioned. Zeke and Uriah looked to me and I said. "I did. He almost killed Tris and our unborn baby, and I warned him, I'd do it, if he didn't leave her alone, and I don't feel guilty about it."

"How's Tris?" Max said, as she padded over to us, sipping her hot chocolate. "She's Okay..." I wrapped my arm around her waist, and Max said "She doesn't look it." I looked to her, and said "You OKay?" She shook her head, and pointed to her throat. "Your throats sore?"She nodded.

Max said "Has Marlene checked on her?" I held her close, and said "Not yet, she's supposed to stop by." Max nodded and said "Good." I held her close, as I said "Am I in trouble?" Max said "No. You warned him, and you told him what'd happen, if he didn't listen."

I felt Tris burry into my chest, as I said "Thanks Max. What about Chris? She'll come after Tris with a vengeance..." I was whispering, so I didn't scare her. "Keep 2 others close to her. Who do you trust more?" "Zeke, and Uriah." I stated without a moment's hesitation.

Zeke and Uriah said "We're here, for you bro." I smiled and said "Thanks guys." Max visited for a while, before he left, and Tris fell asleep. "I should get her back into bed..." I whispered, and Zeke and Uriah said "We should let you guys get some sleep."

I said "And if Chris tries something during the night?" Uriah said "We got a plan. Zeke and I are gonna take Shifts. I'm taking till 2 am, and Zeke is gonna take from 2am to whenever you guys wake up. We aren't gonna risk your life or Tris's again."

I looked to Uriah, and Zeke before said "Thanks Guys. I really owe you." I heard Zeke chuckle and say "Nah. We're happy to do it. You and Tris are like our siblings and We never want anything to happen to you guys." I smiled and said "You guys the best! We love you guys, like you guys are our siblings, as far as I am concerned You guys are our brothers." I vowed, before I carried Tris back to our room before going to check on Zeke and Uriah, who were getting set up outside the door, Until we were undeniably sure Chris wouldn't try to break in or be a threat I'd feel better with Uriah and Zeke.

"Uriah, if you need anything, Anything at all, you can come in and get anything you want from the fridge, and pass it along to Zeke... Here's my key. Tomorrow, I'm gonna make 2 copies of them for you and Zeke, Pass it along to Zeke when he relieves you."

"Thanks Eric." Uriah said, giving me a hug, which I returned, then I went to the bedroom, helping Tris out of her clothes, and into her pajamas, before changing myself. I kissed her head before laying beside her, my hand securely on her invisible baby bump, before falling asleep.

-In the morning Eric's prov still-

I woke around 7:30, and went to tell Zeke, That I was awake and was gonna start making breakfast and make some coffee. He handed me the key, before he entered. "I can help you bro."

"I got it." I quickly made Tris's favorite, as there was a kock on the door. Zeke opened in a bit, and let Uriah in. I served up breakfast, as Uriah said "Chris is possibly on her way here." I said "Thanks for the heads up, Now you and Zeke eat some breakfast and some coffee, Save some food for me and Tris."

I went and woke Tris, who happily sat and ate some breakfast, I ate too but just as I finished there was knocking on the door. "who is gonna get it?" I asked, as Uriah got it. "Where are they?!" I heard Chris yell. I heard Uriah say "They're not speaking to you guy." Chris pushed in to the room, and Zeke and I step forward.


	8. Confessions and fears Part 1

1: First shot at an EricXTris fanfic.

2: We'll def see a softer side of Eric, and a slightly/Suggestive abusive Four

3: I don't particularly like Four with Christina, but I thought I'd give it a shot.

4: kind of Disregarding the book in some aspects.

5: Tris and Caleb are twins, born 5 minutes apart.

6: Caleb is training to take over Abnegation- he never defected.

7: Chris will be staying, temporarily.

8: OCC Characters I own:

8A: Baby Coulter.

8B: Chris's baby.

9: Tris is now 3 months pregnant.

10: Chris is 8 months.

* * *

Eric's prov

We got Chris, under control and she hasn't bothered us in 2 months. Tris still hadn't tested her voice yet, despite me coaxing her. She wrote 'Babe, lunch brake.' and rang a bell app on her phone causing me to look up. "Lunch is being delivered." I saw a smile on her face. "Can you try talking for me? Say anything... I haven't heard that sexy voice in over a month."

She shook her head looking at her computer screen. I sighed, and went over to her. "Please. Just one little word, and You don't have to say another if it hurts too much."

"E...E... Er... Eric." She managed out. I said "I love you." She said "I... Love... You... too." She managed. I grinned. "Keep trying." She frowned and said "It hurts, but it's okay."

I said "I'm sorry. You just gotta keep using it, and warm it up again." She said "Thank you." There was a knock on the door, as Eric opened the door. "Chris." I said. "Before you even try anything, I'm only here to bring you guys some food." She handed the food to me before leaving. I brought it in and sat it on Tris's desk. "Eat up."

We ate quietly, as I massaged her arm, comforting.

"I love you so much, Tris. You are my whole world, and I don't know what I'd do without you." I said, kissing her lips. "Thanks for everything Eric." She said, after kissing me back.

Everything was perfect, For now. My wife was Safe, happy and healthy, My child was safe, happy and as far as Marlene can tell, healthy.

* * *

Tris's Prov

"What names do you like for a daughter?" I asked, and Eric said "I always liked Angel and Amelia, for a girl and Jacob and Jasper For a boy. How about you?" I said "I always thought Dawn was pretty, and Kyleigh, For a boy I like James, and Jasper. "

"What about Kyleigh Angel Coulter, and Jasper James Coulter?" Eric suggested. I thought for a moment, and said "I think they're the most perfect names ever, and they're so unique."

He grinned and said "perfect. Now, you look tired... Wanna go home and lie down?" I shook my head. "I'm okay... I'm not that tired..."

He gave a small smile. "You look exhausted..." I said "Really... I'm... I'm fine.." I managed out in between yawns. He said "Naptime." He had a cot set up, out of sight from a look in, so I went over and laid down on it.

* * *

Eric's Prov:

I picked up a blanket I kept in the office, Tris had been taking a few naps lately, so I kept a cot in our office, behind the door and a blanket, so I gently laid it over my now sleeping wife, and kissed her head. We still hadn't heard from her parents... It was almost as if they didn't want anything to do with us. But they may just be busy, I mean after all, They're the head of Abnegation now.

Just then my phone rang, and I answered. "Eric Coulter." I said into the phone, I didn't recognize the number. "I'm sorry, she's asleep right now, Mr. and Mrs. Prior... Can I take a message? Yeah... Uh Huh... Ee huh..." I said jotting the message down. "Alright, I will have her call you guys back." I hung up on the phone, before turning to the ever growing amount of paperwork.

'Seriously. Max used me and Tris as his assistants, or secretaries.' I thought just as there was a knock on the door. I got up and went to open the door, seeing Max. "Seriously Max, We aren't your personal assistants, or Secretaries... We are already swamped, enough!" Max said "Whoa, what's wrong man? I just came to check on you guys... You seem on edge..."

I sighed, knowing he was right. "Can we go out for drinks tonight, I was gonna go there after work. Uriah and Zeke were gonna stay with Tris, like they've been doing." Max said "absolutely, You're not having second thoughts though Are you?"

"No. Not at all." I said without hesitation. "I'm... I just need to get some stress off... I don't want to burden Tris with it... She just started talking again, to me and I don't want to send her back to that point where she goes back to not talking..."

"You got it. Say 8?" I nodded and thanked him. Max was a father to me, and I knew I could trust him with my life.

"ERIC!" I heard Tris's cries causing me to jump, and rush over to her, pulling her into my arms. "SSHh. I'm here, baby. I'm here, Shh." I whispered, trying to soothe her the nightmares didn't cease, but when she got them she clung to me and silently cried.

I kept her close, rocking her. Slowly she calmed down, much to my relief. "That's my Tris. What was the dream?" I asked softly.

"Do you regret marrying me? Do you regret everything we've been through?" She whispered, that broke my heart. "God No, Tris baby." I cupped her cheek, lifting her face to meet mine. "I don't regret anything. Why?"

"Then tell me what your telling Max!" She said, pulling away from me. I took a deep breath. "I will, if you tell me what your dream was." She said "You leaving me, Okay?" I saw fresh tears in her eyes, causing me to wipe them away. "Not gonna happen." I promised.

"I'm scared... I don't want to burden you, with this... You haven't really been yourself the last month and a half... I mean I know, the pregnancy hormones might be playing a part of it. You're my rock, and I love you to death... But you haven't really been eating, and you've been having nightmares, which make you not hungry, and you just want to sleep... I can't lose you or baby Coulter... You two are my life. You used to open up to me about everything... You've been kind of distant, since I killed Four..." I said, trying to cup her cheek again, stroking my thumb under her eyes to wipe a few tears that shed.

"I'm sorry... I didn't want to burden you either... Whenever I got like depressed or in a really weird mood, You've seen those rare times, I just wanna hide away and sleep... I can't really explain what I've been feeling though... I'm happy you killed Four, but I mean, there's still a part of me that kind of cares about him and miss him a bit, despite the shit he put me through... I guess, that kind of put me in that mood... The nightmares... now are a combination, of Chris trying to get to us and you leaving..." She said, as she leaned into my caresses.

"Tris, Sweetie, Why didn't you tell me? I know that part of missing and caring for someone who had treated you like shit, My father and mother were kind of like that. Chris won't touch us, Uriah and Zeke are going to make sure of it, and so will I. And Tris. Listen to me." She looked to me.

"Tris, I know you're afraid of me leaving. But If I was gonna leave, I would've left a long time ago, I am not with you cause I feel guilty. I am with you because I love you more than anything. I'd rather DIE than any harm come to you. I can't erase the past, even though I would do it in a heartbeat if I could, But I swear to you right here and now, as your Friend, Lover and husband. I will NEVER harm you like he had. I'm NEVER gonna treat you like that, and I am NEVER gonna cheat on you. I'm only gonna love you, and our Baby. I'm going to help you rebuild that beautiful, sexy self confident girl who jumped first, the one who stood up to me for a friend, the one who let her ex throw knives at her, the one who marches to her own tune, the one who defied the odds. And my beautiful, Smart, Sexy wife I will protect and love you and Baby Coulter until my dying day." I said, my voice so full of emotions.


	9. Confessions and Fears part 2

1: OCC Characters I own:

1A: Baby Coulter.

1B: Jericho

1C: Jenna

2: Tris is now 3 months pregnant.

3: Chris is 8 months.

* * *

Eric's prov

I wiped my wife's Tears. "I can't survive here or anywhere without you Eric... I can't... You truly are my rock..." She whispered to me. "I love you, Sweetheart. Always and Forever." I said placing a kiss on her forehead. "I'm sorry for not letting you in earlier..." She whispered, cuddling back into my chest inhaling my scent sweetly.

"Don't apologize Tris, My love. It's okay." I whispered, in an attempt to calm my shaking nerves. "I want you..." She whispered, so low and soft. I smirked and said "Hmm, we could..." We made love in our office.

"Hmmm. I feel amazing." She whispered cuddled close to me, laying her head on my chest. "Good. I almost forgot... Your parents called." I said holding her protectively. "What did they say?" She asked.

"They want to talk to you, and I said that all 4 of them could come visit tomorrow." I told her.

"Ok..." She said. We hadn't talked to them since the meeting, and I knew she was scared. "Hush babe. I'm right here, and you're gonna be okay. I won't let them freaking hurt you. Trust me as your husband." She said "I trust you."

I smiled, we headed to our apartment then, and she went to get a bath while I made dinner. "Eric?" She said, as she emerged into the kitchen. I looked up, seeing her with a beautiful mid-neck length haircut that even if she did it on her own looked like it was professionally done and said "Tris... Your hair?"

She said "Is it horrible?" I shook my head. "You look beautiful. It's so you. What made you decide to get it this short?"

* * *

Tris's Prov

I shrugged and said "I just felt like I needed a change... Do you hate it?" Eric smiled warmly and said "No, I love it." I smiled at that, and laid my head on his chest. He said "I'll cuddle you all night, Just let me finish getting dinner ready."

He served up dinner, and I ate with him. "Hey, in case I didn't say it, earlier... Thanks, for calming me down. It means so much."

"You don't have to thank me sweetie. I love you, and it wasn't because I was trying to calm you down. I mean every word I said." He stated, after we ate Zeke and Uriah kept me company while Eric was out.

Later Eric and I fallen asleep.

In the morning, we got dressed, and ate breakfast. "Hey, almost choosing day... I know you're gonna use Eric... but I was thinking... Maybe I should have an intimidating nickname... I mean 'Eric' sounds so ruthless."

Eric said "How about Six? It's mysterious and Honestly ruthless." I smirked, and said "Eric and Six. Perfect."

He chuckled, and my parents knocked. "Eric... I thought I was ready... But Maybe I'm not..." I whispered, as He said "Relax. You're ready." We opened the door, and We were greeted by my family, minus my dad. "Hey. Please, Come in. Where's dad?"

"He couldn't get away, and He's mad at mom." Caleb said, as they entered. I noticed a pretty women with him. "I'm Tris, Caleb's Twin sister."

"I'm Jenna. His fiancee." The women said. "Nice to meet you." I responded.

Mom said "Okay, Both of you sit down. I have kept a secret from you both and I need to get it out now." I looked to mom and said "What mom? Is it Andrew's not my dad? I figured it out. Max is. Me and Caleb were conceived around the same time, and He's Andrews son?" I said being a smart ass. Eric coughed a bit, as Caleb said "Wait... What?! Tris is my HALF TWIN?!"

My mom said "How the heck did you know?!" I said "Please. I have brown eyes, Caleb and Andrew have black, My nose is more pointed then yours and theirs, and More like Max's. I knew from the moment I stepped foot in Dauntless."

Eric put his hands on my shoulders, as Mom said "I'm leaving Andrew and Abnegation. Andrew is helping me escape, and I'm Gonna be called Nat." I looked to Caleb, who was still trying to process everything. "Caleb. This doesn't mean anything. You're my brother, nothing is gonna change that. I promise." I said placing a hand on Caleb's shoulder.

Caleb said "You're right..." I smiled a bit. We visited a while before Caleb and Jenna Left, and Max came over. Eric had called him.

Max and My mom left after one hug from mom, and one extra long one from Max. Once they left, Eric and I eased on the couch. "How are you feeling?" He asked. "Surprisingly? I'm honestly Great!" I insisted.

Eric said "Good."

 _U & Z: Chris is in labor and is very bad. We spoke to Max, and your mom and they will take the baby. _

_E & T: Thanks... _

I cuddled into Eric, as I started to doze off.

 _U & Z: Chris is gone, and the baby is in Max and mom's care. _

_E & T: Is the baby okay? What did Max and Mom name it? _

_U & Z: The baby is perfectly healthy, and mom and Max named the baby Jericho. _

_E & T: So we're safe? _

_U & Z: Yes._

I looked to my husband and said "Thank god." I felt his hand wrap around my waist, as he said "Wanna go meet him tomorrow?" I nodded as I cuddled into my husband, yawning. "Let's get you to bed." I heard Eric whisper.

"I'm not sleepy." I said yawning again. Eric picked me up and said "Then what's this yawning?" I chuckled and held on to him while he carried me back to the bedroom, where we cuddled each other falling asleep.


	10. Ending Part 1

1: This story is almost done, there will be one more chap, after this one. But I will be posting a sequel, see 3 for more information.

2: I will be doing a series of Eris, called an Eris series. Book one is Twists of Fate.

3: this will also be a series. "The Unlikely Dauntless Series." I'm gonna do a sequel, But I need name suggestions. It'll be 15 years post this story, and will Follow mostly Kyleigh's prov, but Jasper and her other sibs will be much involved.

4: Next chap will be up next Saturday.

* * *

Tris's Prov

I couldn't believe how much my life changed in a year. Four, and Chris- Her complications were shot in the chest, head and stomach She was possibly dead already prior to Jericho's birth, were gone. Jericho grew more and more, and mirrored his mother, with hints of his father, which I thought would upset me, but for some reason, made me feel at peace. My mom and Max-who I've been calling Dad, were my biggest support system now a days, and were always there for me and Eric, and Our twins.

Eric was now running Dauntless, with me at his side with one exception. I was working from Home most days. Dad had stepped down 3 months after the twins were born. He adored the idea of coming home to us, and helped me a lot more, then I had expected him too.

Our twins, were both Boy and Girl, Named Kyleigh Angel, and Jasper James. To my relief, they didn't have or show signs of being Fours, yet anyways. If I didn't know better, I would say they were biologically Eric's. Kyleigh is a defiant Daddy's girl, she could get Daddy to give her anything and everything, even after I said no. Jasper was a momma's boy, and hardley whined for stuff like his sister did. I can't believe their identical twins, and yet complete opposites.

As for me, I couldn't be happier. I had my mom and real dad in my life, our best friends, Zeke and Uriah were the best uncles, and our closest allies and they actually signed up for leadership! I honestly don't know how I could've gotten past this year without them and Eric.

This had been an interesting year in general, not just for the families, but for the whole faction system. It had been stronger than ever before now, since we no longer supported Faction before Blood. Abnegation, Candor and Erudite co run our community now. We still protected, and Amity still provided the food and other stuff we need. It was like eliminating Faction before Blood, eliminated any chance for a civil war, between everyone, and having 3 factions co running together was also a wonderful decision. Candor, kept us honest and was our Court. Erudite and Abnegation were our selfless reminder and our knowledge.

"Tris! I'm Home!" Eric called, as 1 year old Kyleigh ran to her father. "DADA!" She yelled running arms open for her Father to catch her, while I followed holding Jasper. "Kyleigh! Mommy won't say it again! NO running in the house!" I groaned, as Eric came over holding her. "Stressful day baby?" He asked, setting Kyleigh down, to play with her brother who I sat down.

"Stressful is an understatement..." I mumbled. "What's wrong?" Eric said, fully concerned.

"I didn't want to worry you..." I said, looking to him. "Tris, what's wrong?" **CRASH.** We turned to Kyleigh and Jasper, who had knocked over our glass lamp, and before I could say anything, they continued running. Eric said "I'll put them in their room, then help you clean up." He picked them up and put them in their room, with a gate before returning to me.

I was picking up the large shards. "Tris? Let me..." Eric said kneeling beside me helping me. "I've been getting sick all day... I think I might want mom and dad to take the kids... They get along great with Jericho, and Moms been begging me to have them sleep over, so we can have like a mini date night." Eric said "Maybe they could keep them for a couple days. Maybe you're coming down with something..."

I picked up another large shard, but it slipped from my hand as a sharp corner sliced my hand. "OW! Shit!" I mumbled, causing Eric to sit me on the couch, taking off his belt, and tying it around my wrist. "I'm gonna get the first aid kit, and call mom and dad."

* * *

Eric's Prov

I went to the kitchen, dialing Dad's number. I had been calling Max and NAtalie mom and dad for about six months. "Hey Old Man." I teased. "Hey, Look I need a favor... Tris's not feeling well tonight, and Mom asked to have Kylie and Jasper over... Can you take them for a couple days? I don't know necessarily what's going on, if it's hormonal, getting sick, or like Pregnant... I need to check it out, and it would be a little easier, if I didn't have to worry about the twins, if Tris is getting sick... Great Dad, Thanks. Can you guys pick some dinner up on your way over? The kids broke our lamp, and Tris sliced her hand, while we picked up... and I'm trying to tend to her... Thanks, Umm Chicken soup for her would be a safe bet, and maybe some Garlic Bread, she loves that stuff... I'll do the spaghetti and meatballs special and the kids are usually content with Mac and Cheese. Zeke and Uriah are coming over too, but they'll eat just about anything. We got drinks here, except for Ging... Thanks. I'll pay you guys when you get here. I have to go now, Tend to Tris's hand, and finish cleaning the glass... See ya soon."

I hung up and got our first aid kit and vacuum before returning to my wife. "let me see." I gently coaxed, as she showed me the hand. "Not to bad, Might need stitches but I won't know till I clean off some of that blood." I said getting a cloth, and pouring some hydrogen peroxide on it. "It's gonna sting, babe, but..."

"I know... Just do it..." She said closing her eyes, while I gently wiped off the blood from her hand. I knew it stung, her free hand was balling my shirt into her fist, but she didn't cry out. "There..." Just then there was a knock. "It's Open!" I yelled, as I turned back.

"that's deep, babe." I commented, as Zeke and Uriah came in. "Hey man, We came by bringing our favorite Sister, something she asked for." Uriah sat it beside us, while Zeke said "Let us help you guys, Uriah, go play with the kids, I'll clean up the glass."

"Thanks you guys." I said, getting a needle ready to stitch Tris's Hand. "No... Not yet..." She begged. "Babe, If we wait, you'll get an infection..." Zeke sat beside her, moving the bag. "Hold my hand sis, and let Eric do it." She gripped Zeke's hand while I put some numbing stuff on her hand, generally around her cut. "Okay, Ready?"

"No." She said, as Zeke and I chuckled. I said "Sorry babe... I've gotta do it." I started stitching her hand up. The numbing stuff worked, in taking off the edge.

"All done, babe." I said to Tris as I finished. Zeke released her hand, before busying himself with the glass. She looked to me, as I put some bandages on her hand. "I'm sorry..." She said, as I sat beside her. I wanted to hold her for a moment, before I helped Zeke. I knew she needed me right now.

"You don't have to apologize. It's okay." I whispered, as she immediately cuddled into my chest. After a minute I said "I gotta help Zeke, Okay?" She nodded as I started vacuuming. Zeke said "Anything else you need man?"

Tris said "Actually, can you get the twins ready for dinner Please?" Zeke said "Absolutely." Once he left and I finished vacuuming, I sat beside her again. "How's the hand?" I asked.

"It hurts like hell... But I can't take anything... Or at least I don't feel comfortable..." I said "You might be pregnant. I get it, I see the test in the bag. I still have the pain meds that are baby safe from last time. I'll get them for you. OH and Mom and dad are bringing Dinner over, for all of us, and are taking Kylie and Jasper for a couple days. They want me to take care of you."

I saw a smile flash on her face. "Can I take the meds now then?" SHe asked.

* * *

Tris's Prov

Eric chuckled, before taking me and the bag to the kitchen, getting the meds from the cupboard where we kept them before getting some water, as Zeke and Uriah came in with the kids. "Hey, Thanks Zeke, and Uriah." I said, as they sat them in their high chairs while I took the meds. Just then there was persistent knocking on the door.


	11. Ending Part 2

1: This story is Complete. But I will be posting a sequel, see 3 for more information.

2: I will be doing a series of Eris, called an Eris series. Book one is Twists of Fate.

3: this will also be a series. "The Unlikely Dauntless Series." I'm gonna do a sequel, But I need name suggestions. It'll be 15 years post this story, and will Follow mostly Kyleigh's prov, but Jasper and her other sibs will be much involved, Also need names for Zeke & Shauna's Daughter and Son (Son will be Kyleigh's Love interest. The Coulter's and the Pedrad's are best friends and consider themselves family even though their not related), Uriah and Marlene's Son and Daughter, as well as 4 initiates, 3 Female and one Male (They will be paired with Uriah and Marlene's son and Daughter, as well as Jericho and James.) All entries need to be submitted by March 1st!

* * *

Tris's Prov:

I was throwing up in the bathroom, in mine and Eric's room. My mom and Dad, had just left, and Zeke and Uriah were having 'Guy Talk.' with Eric, I didn't know what Guy talk was, but I was convinced it was gonna mean, Zeke was gonna propose to Shauna, His girlfriend, while Uriah was gonna propose to Marlene. I leaned against the tub, as I heard our door open causing me to look up.

"Hi..." I said softly, reaching my hand up. "Hey." He pulled me carefully to my feet and said "Feeling better?" "Where did you put the test?" I asked.

He gave it to me before letting me take it, I fell asleep before we got the results.

In the morning I went with Eric to the office, with the test. "Hey Uriah, Marlene, Zeke and Shauna will be here in a minute, babe. They're getting married, and need the head leader to do it, and they want you to be the witness." Eric said, as I entered. "Sounds good... and I know what's wrong." I said, holding up the test with a huge grin on my face.

"Baby Coulter 3?!" Eric said, excitedly as he ran over to scoop me in his arms spinning me around and kissing me deeply. I laughed softly, and said "I love you."

Just then there was a knock, and I opened the door. "We'll pick up with that later Eric. Time to get 4 lovebirds married!" Eric smiled, and said "Hey. Do you guys have your own vows to say?" They nodded.

* * *

Uriah's Prov:

I was looking at my beautiful Marlene as I said "Marlene, I've Known you our whole lives and I know when we were kids one day I would marry you. At our choosing ceremony, I was terrified you were gonna leave, You went before me, and I was relieved you stayed. I'm even more relieved you agreed to marry me. I know our relationship isn't perfect, but I know you love me, and I love you. I promise, I'll always show you how much every chance I get. I'll never let you doubt my love for you."

* * *

Marlene's Prov

I smiled happily trying not to Cry. "Uriah, We've been best friends forever, and Everything we've been through just proves we're meant to be. I know we fight, and say things we don't mean, and maybe even take a night away from each other to cool off, but I know there is no one else I'd rather be with. You are my rock, My whole world. I love you, for who you are. You're dedication to help Eric and Tris when needed, or Zeke, or even for me, and I can't wait to see where our life takes us." He grinned, holding my hands tight.

* * *

Zeke's Prov

I smiled to Shauna, and said "Shauna, I know our parents always wanted us to be together, especially after we started dating, but I don't care what they think. I know I love you, and I just want to protect you and make you happy until my dying day. Our relationship is nowhere near as perfect as Tris's and Eric's are, but nowhere near Uriah and Marlene. We always work out our problems, even if it takes a couple hours to cool down before we talk. I know I'd die without you. You're my Soulmate." I vowed.

* * *

Shauna's Prov

"Oh Zeke, I love you too." I started, before I said "I promise, no matter how bad our fights are I won't kick you out. I love you for who you are as a person. You're so selfless and dedicated. I'm so proud of how you are, not just with me, but with Uriah, Marlene, Eric, and even Tris. They're like you're family, and I love that. I promise from this day forward and forever."

* * *

Eric's Prov:

"Zeke, and Uriah, do you commit to Shauna and Marlene, and to the vows you just made?" I asked, keeping Tris close. Zeke and Uriah said "We do." I smiled and turned to Shauna and Marlene before saying "And do you Shauna and Marlene commit to Zeke and Uriah and to the vows you just made?"

The Girls both said "I do." I smiled wider and said "Then by the power vested in me, by our faction, I now pronounce you husbands and Wives. You may kiss you're brides." Zeke and URiah kissed their brides, before leaving, and I made love to my wife.

Our lives couldn't be more perfect.


	12. Chapter 12

New story is called The unlikely Dauntless Series: Secret life of Kyleigh Coulter-Perdrad


End file.
